Iclyn
Biography An emotionally stunted girl that she is, Iclyn has her soft-spoken moments but is usually silent. She is also capable of being upset at others in some moments, but often remains composed with a stoic demeanor. She often minds her own business, not engaging with others. Coming from the Blue Alps, she is seen as an outcast, and is often bullied by others. The bullying also comes with discrimination, as she is hated for her appearance. Her vicious days of being bullied forced her into isolation, and the comfort of cold winter. She used to be fond of easygoing activities, such as picnics, poetry and wintry strolls until it became pointless. It is also important to note that she has immense stage fright. Personality She is cold, distant and quiet, but in the deepest parts of her heart, she holds sentimental care with sorrow inside. She claims to be independent, but needs the assistance of other people, while unwilling to help others unless it benefits her. She dwells in pessimism and has a cynical viewpoint of the world, resulting from the treatment she got when she was younger. Being selfish, she is often indifferent in nature and can make rude remarks from time to time. She also often complains about her life and the bad things that happen to her. With a negative air about her, she can be tough to hang around. With a victim mentality and a sour attitude, she can make a day dull and lifeless with her banterings... Or her presence. Despite being an introverted, loner girl who's shy and timid, she hides dark secrets. She fits in the stereotypical cliche of a wallflower. Abilities Her main magical ability would be cryokinesis, in which she has the ability to create ice and snow. Her powers is said to be strong, but she was not born with it. How she got her powers are results of an accident. Physical Skills She is a good tactician, being able to be wise in combat. She often fights from a distance to preserve her health, and plans strategic moves in attempt to outsmart her enemies. She also utilizes long ranged weapons like bows and arrows as well as firearms to attack her foes. In battle, she would be wary of her surroundings and work behind the scenes, setting up a comfortable environment to fight in. Sorcery She can fight with snow, ice, cold-related powers, and she resembles that of a Snow Sorceress. * Weather Manipulation~ '''Iclyn can cause blizzards and silver storms, and embody the rage of winter. It is known she could cause a drop in temperature and blanket lands in snow. This takes days or even weeks to pull off. * '''Ice and Snow~ '''She is able to use ice and snow related attacks, and possibly water since ice is made up of frozen water. Other materials include substances of coldness, like frost and air. * '''Freeze~ It is very basic for her to freeze, intentionally or not. She could freeze liquid to turn it to ice. Knowing she can freeze matter, she could shatter it at will. * Illusion~ She can deceive her foes by projecting an image, or anything that she thinks of. * Spells~ '''The casting of magic, like a curse or gift, she can perform spells in multiple ways to achieve her goals. It can be as simple as making a living snow entity, to eternal winter. Like weather manipulation, this takes a while, but it takes even longer depending on how strong she aims, in which it takes months. '''Weaknesses Everyone has a weakness, and hers specifically focus on her genetic disorder. As an albino, she is born with multiple defects. She has blurred vision and her eyes is a bit sensitive to light. More than 10 minute in sunlight will cause her skin to burn horrendously. Her powers over winter enables protection, and can grant immunity to an extent. As a person who has magical powers of ice and snow, she would of course be weak against fire. Any attacks heat related would prove effecient against her, as she is weakened. Physically sub par in strength, speed and precision, she is at a disadvantage in battle, especially aggressively competitive ones. When up close with her foes, she can be exposed to any forms of attack. Appearance As a wonderous rare beauty, her skin holds a ghostly complexion, pale beyond salvation. Such a lady to behold, as she is truly pure... ''But that's just being idealistic. Her face and body is not much to look at. Lacking many pigments and melanin to her appearance, she appears like a banshee who contains diamond eyes with slight shade of periwinkle. '''Physical description' Her skin is beyond fair, as her skin is pale white with little color. Her skin is interpreted as phantom, or spirit-like. The same setting applies for her hair, as it is noticeably lighter than her skin, and her hair is white as snow, in which her hair tone is coated in light platinum with subtle hues of silvery blonde. Her hair can be wavy, curly, or straight at times, or even in braids depending on the circumstances. It is notable that in childhood, she had her head dyed by her father to have full of brown locks to resemble that of her biological mother and in her estrangement, the strands of brown fades away, as white replaces them. It signals her departure from home and it would have technically disappear since the elements of the dye eventually proved disastrous, harming her hair. Her facial structure are about average, however, her features are rather unpleasant, showing acne, open pores, lines and other blemishes. Fortunately, her pale skin was bright enough to conceal some of her flaws. These blemishes are not only restricted to her face, as they appear in various parts of her body, including unconventional places. Her eyes hold that distant glow, and it is a little round and equally sharp. Her pupils are very pale, with noticeable tints of periwinkle or baby blue. Her nose are in between round and square, closer to square on the shape spectrum. She has attached earlobes, in which the ears are moderate size. She has a little cheekbone, which aligns with her nose. Her chin is neither too stretched out or in, and her mouth is average size. Her eyebrows are a bit thin, but has prickly areas. She has a mesomorph body type, and her body shape would be considered a lean column or straight. Her rectangular build doesn't make her curves very noticeable, as she has little. Biologically, she is 5'11" and her arms and legs were originally thin, grown to be thicker under the years of neglect. Her body shows minor signs of sagging due to poor care. Clothing She prefers pants over dresses and skirts. She feels comfortable in a conservative fashion, which expose very little skin in which in part is due to burning under the sun and general lack of care. It is regarded by others as sloppily lazy and dowdy. There are moments where she dresses nicely, like in a pretty dress or neat suit, but that's for when she's stable and not a depressive mess. Gallery The following image(s) portray Iclyne in her different variation in fashion. Paper Iclyn.png|Iclyn Paper Iclyn Formal.png|Formal Iclyn Inclusion She made appearances in roleplays which depict her personality in various situations. The Multiversal Tournament She appears as a minor cameo in the ending. She is seen as a member of the audience, and her quiet and shy milieu is revealed to an extent. Trivia * The inspiration for Iclyn's personality is both a mixture of Rosalina from the Super Mario series and Freya from The Huntsman: Winter's War. Category:Characters